


"Biting" Cold

by pickingpixel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampire Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingpixel/pseuds/pickingpixel
Summary: Being alone in the woods and completely lost with no sense of direction was certainly not how you wanted to plan your hiking trip. Your hopeless trek would soon end thanks to some helpful people, but something seems a little bit off...This is another commission I made out to Astracrits (https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits), so credit goes to him for the writing.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Kudos: 4





	"Biting" Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do like both Byleths don't @ me. I'm definitely gay for the male one

Your thoughts were scrambled; there was nothing that could be focused on but the growing darkness of the forest. The grass, somewhat long for a place like that, didn’t look like such anymore, it took a different form, like small tentacles that waited for any prey to go closer to it and grab it.

Looking down, you knew you were standing in that same grass, but you didn’t feel any tentacles reaching out to you. It was just that, grass. You sighed. How many hours passed since you got lost in the forest? There was no watch for you to check the time, but you had been there since the sun was shining brightly above you—now it was very dark and chilly, you could hear owls hooting and other birds flying in the distance.

It was beyond creepy, to say the least.

You turned around, there were trees as far as the eye could see, which wasn’t a lot since it was dark. Those stories were wrong, you couldn’t see anything in the forest while at night. Thankfully, you didn’t run into any sort of danger during your walk, you hoped that at least you would be able to find a deer, or a rabbit, any forest animal, truly, but it seemed like you were completely alone.

Hesitantly, you began walking. The crunching sound of your steps on the grown grass was very prominent in the dead of the night. Such a simple thing was transforming the atmosphere of the forest into something else. You hugged yourself, you were shivering thanks to a small breeze caressing the back of your neck. Just the wind… just the wind…

You continued moving, ignoring the rustling of the leaves. You were absolutely certain that there was nobody and nothing around you, but why did you also have the feeling that something was watching you? Your eyes moved everywhere, scanning the immediate area like a scared prey and yet, you couldn’t see past a few yards. It was as if you were in a circular area, with bushes creating a wall to keep you from moving.

You began walking faster. You needed to get out of the woods at any cost now, and you could only hope that the random path you chose was the correct one. Maybe you’d find an open road, some kind of indication that you were out. If you kept going one way you were bound to find something eventually, right?

Eventually… when would that be?

You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard a rustle coming from the side. That wasn’t you, it had to have been an animal, but which one? Each thought you had was followed by a new question in your head, it was sickening. “Who’s there?” You asked, turning towards where the sound came.

There was no vocal response but rather another rustle of the bushes, this time growing in sound. You craned your head towards its direction, noticing two slightly shining red orbs.

Staring at you.

You were paralyzed on the spot, frozen as well. There was a very small chance that those might not be eyes, and that they weren’t staring at you. But there was just as much of a chance that indeed, there was a beast looking at you, its next meal.

Now that you were out there, about to be eaten, you decided that it was a bad decision to leave your spot at that tree. There was nothing you could do but crouch, accepting your fate and be eaten by some manner of beast.

Except that instead of seeing the beast run towards you, you heard more rustling, and then a loud thud, followed by a dying roar.

What happened?

You tried looking towards the bushes while you walked there. There was absolutely no common sense left in you given what you were doing right now, but who cared at that moment? You wanted to find out what took down that beast. You didn’t even think that an even bigger one could be hiding there and would eat you next.

However, before you could get close to the bushes, a figure materialized next to you. “Are you alright?”

He was a slightly tall man with green-colored hair. His face denoted a seriousness that you couldn’t explain, but you knew that it bordered into emotionlessness. He was slender, but you could see that he had a developed body. The weirdest thing about him were his clothes; he had a black armor covering his chest, making him look like he came from a fairytale of a medieval era.

“Who are you?” Your instincts kicked in again, this man was a stranger, a stranger in a dark forest.

“My name is Byleth,” he replied with a slight smile. He looked very handsome, but this was no time to be thinking about that. “Are you lost?”

“...” you didn’t reply, both because he looked somewhat creepy, and because you had no answer.

“I’m sorry, I know my appearance out of the blue must be shocking. I actually live in these woods, with my twin sister.” He pointed towards the bushes—exactly where the red-eyed beast was.

Suddenly, a woman came out of the thickets. She was just a little shorter than her brother, but she had the same green-colored hair, as well as clothes that looked similar, except for the pants, of course, she had fishnet thighs that had other designs too.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, a strange action that seemed to make this much more weird. “Hello, my name is Byleth.”

“Both of you are named Byleth?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

They chuckled in response, with the woman answering. “Yes, we are. I know it’s silly, but that’s the way it is.” She spoke as weirdly as her male counterpart did.

“We managed to chase a bear away. If we hadn’t arrived when we did, you would’ve been it’s food,” the man said, walking a few steps close to you, but still keeping a bit of distance.

“Ah, well… thanks for that.” Maybe those two weren’t bad people—despite how odd they seemed. “Since you said you lived here, would you mind telling me where’s the exit of this forest?”

“We could, but there are more rabid animals hunting around here. You’re very lucky you didn’t find any of them.” The way he spoke… so devoid of emotions, so monotonic… “You are more than welcome to stay the night with us at our place.” There was another smile, this time showing teeth, but just a little. His denture was so white that it looked like it was reflecting off moonlight.

“I don’t know…” how could you go to a stranger’s house in the middle of the woods just like that?

The female Byleth walked around you—uncomfortably close, but then she stood next to her brother. “It’s just an invitation, so you don’t spend the night here all alone, you don’t have to accept if you don’t want to.”

She turned around to walk away, seemingly done with you, but her brother remained there, looking at you until you made your decision.

“Well? What do you say?” asked the male Byleth. “We have a delicious chocolate with marshmallows waiting for us.”

“Ah, what the hell. Fine, but if you try to do anything funny, I’m leaving.” That was final, everything was too strange, but there was some truth to what the twins said, you were stranded in the forest and there was no way you would be able to find an exit until daylight.

“Perfect.” Something about the way Byleth smiled was strange as well, like he effectively got the perfect prey.

But Byleth was a human, right?

Before you were able to walk next to him and start asking him stuff to know everything that there was about them, he moved to walk with his sister. They were just a few steps in front of you as they led the way, and they were talking, but you couldn’t hear a single thing. Not even their footsteps. It was as if they were floating above the ground.

“Uncanny,” said the sister to her brother.

“Hmm?”

“Your interest in our meal.” She glared a look at her brother, who despite being confused, still had that detached-looking face. “You’ve never expressed such interest in any human before. It's uncanny.”

“Perhaps.” Came the response. Byleth didn’t say anything for a good while, not until he ordered his thoughts. What prompted him to become so interested in you? You were supposed to be only a meal for them and nothing more, so why hadn’t they sucked you dry off your blood? “We’ll see, in the meantime, I’d like to get to know him more.”

Female Byleth didn’t look at her brother anymore. “I figured you were going to say that when you told me to... take care of the… bear that was going to eat him.”

The clearing changed in shapes as you moved forward. The sound of the night was making for a low, yet melodious tune that danced in rhythm with the trees. You wondered if the forest was somehow alive, or if it was the presence of those two mysterious people that prompted such reactions to nature.

“How long until we reach your place?” you asked, your stomach rumbled then.

Male Byleth threw a side glance at you. “We’re here, actually. It’s just that the trees block the view.”

You skipped a little to get closer to them and to look at the opening space in front of you. He was right, the trees blocked the whole view, even in the daylight, it would be hard to find this place, despite it being a castle.

Your mouth was hanging open at the place. It was huge. You were thinking that you might find a small cottage or one of those fancy homes those weird people had in the forests, you never thought that you’d see a big, old castle right here.

There was a small lake surrounding the perimeter with a gate suspended and closing the entrance to the castle, various torches were lit, illuminating the walls and the open space. The bricks were of a black color, they didn’t seem dilapidated by the pass of time, on the contrary, it looked like the castle was just constructed. The architecture was very nice, but nothing you could appreciate with a careful eye, as it wasn’t your craft.

“Woah…” was the only word that came out of your mouth. You spent a little while admiring the place that the Byleths brought you to, completely ignoring the weirdness and danger of the situation.

“Do you like it?” asked the man, patting your shoulder once.

You jumped from the amazement. “I love it!”

In response, Byleth chuckled. “Wait until you see the inside.”

He turned towards the drawbridge, but he went silent. There were no guards at all to see any of you, or to lower the gates, but suddenly, the same lonely gate started descending, as if a ghost was doing that work itself, but that was impossible.

It lowered to a loud sound, as well as the water splashing all around as it set. You ran through the gates and into the courtyard, which was as empty as the woods. Didn’t kings and other royals have a lot of personnel to take care of the castles and everything? There wasn’t a single soul to be seen around, except for you and the twins. “Where’s everybody?”

“Inside, they know not to disturb us,” replied the woman. Her high heels clicked against the concrete ground and echoed through the night. “Come, we’ll lead you to the mess hall, where food will be served.”

“Any preferred meals?” The male Byleth continued for her sister.

He placed his hand on the small of your back, when you felt that binding cold touching you, you jumped slightly. He was wearing gloves and you had your jacket on, why was his hand freezing? “Umm…” you said, advancing a little, but failing to add a little distance between you, as Byleth started leading you through the courtyard. “Not really, though that hot chocolate sounds really good.”

Though the air was chilly, which would explain the cold hands, and he wasn’t a bad person, right? He’d offered you a safe haven to spend the night, as well as food and even hot chocolate! A monster or a killer wouldn’t do that. They would’ve killed you right in the open.

You decided to trust them a little more then, maybe you were being a little too paranoid about the whole thing.

“We also baked cookies, chocolate chips,” he said. You crossed the entire courtyard and then entered through the door that the sister had gone through. “I realize this makes it seem like we were expecting you, so it would make all this weirder, but I assure you that we didn’t. It’s just a coincidence. My sister and I bake cookies together every few days.”

The inside of the castle was much more beautiful. There were multiple gigantic chandeliers that lit up the halls and rooms. Various things decorated the tall, long walls: paintings, swords, lances, armors and statues that made the entire place look above other royal castles.

You headed into the west wing, where you saw that there were multiple doors leading somewhere. All of them were closed, and curiosity was gaining on you, but you continued walking towards where Byleth was leading you.

You ended up at the end of the hall, where he pushed a set of double doors to show you what would be the mess hall. There was a gigantic table that almost went from side to side. It was filled with all kinds of food, wines, juices, and water, as well as a lot of desserts. It was no surprise that your mouth watered and your stomach rumbled louder after seeing the feast that was prepared.

“Let me guess, you weren’t expecting me for this either.” That was more of a joke than anything else, you weren’t thinking at that moment of why so much food was already cooked.

Byleth chuckled. “I was expecting company, but they told me they can’t come. We don’t want to let all this food go to waste, right?”

“Right!” Was all you said before you were led to sit at the head of the table.

Byleth sat on the opposite end, while his sister arrived shortly after and sat to his side. You wanted to shout something just to see if it echoed and if they were able to hear it, but something told you not to. You just grabbed a fork and a knife and waited until they said anything.

The twins looked at you with a void look. Their teal-colored eyes looked straight at you, they pierced your very being, but they did not hold any rage or sadness or happiness in them, in fact, they looked almost robotic in a sense.

“You don’t have to wait for us, I’m sure you’re starving by now,” said the female twin before drinking a sip of water. “We ate sandwiches before we found you, so we are not that hungry right now.”

“Don’t mind if I do, then!” You began serving yourself everything that you could reach on your side. Potatoes, meat, pasta, rice, gravy, whatever you wanted, since you knew that there would be enough for everybody.

The meal was astounding, each bite you took into your mouth sent chills down your spine. The sad food you packed with you was nothing compared to what you were eating right now. This was easily a five course meal at a fancy restaurant, but with never ending food, a seemingly endless supply.

You looked at the twins from your side. They were eating now, but they had very little food on their plates. “My compliments to the chef,” you said through a mouthful. “This is delicious.”

The male twin nodded in agreement. He wiped his mouth with a cloth before taking a sip of a very red liquid, then, he cleaned himself once more. “I’ll be sure to send them your compliments.” His words were a little slurred, he was not opening his mouth correctly either.

You decided not to make a notice of it, it wasn’t your business. “How long have you guys been living here?”

“Quite a while,” responded the female twin. She was eating a small bowl of fruits and drinking the same thing her brother was. “Were you lost in the woods for too long?”

You sunked in your chair after swallowing what you were eating. “Yeah, almost all day. I’m so glad you guys found me, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t appeared.”

The answer that came shook you. It was so direct and while so plain it was so… scary. “You would’ve been eaten.”

You laughed… that was a joke, right?

“Well, regardless. Thank you for all of this,” you said as you served yourself another plate of food, this time with stuff from further down the table. ”I can’t seem to have enough.”

The male twin responded, “Eat as much as you like, there’s plenty of food here.”

“I don’t normally drink wine, but I would like some of that red stuff you’re having.”

“No.” That was final, he didn’t say anything else even after you asked why you couldn’t.

Not wanting to press any further—as they could still kick you from their castle, you decided to continue your meal for another while. You were so full that you didn’t think you would be able to stand up and walk to wherever the guest room you’d be staying in was.

“Ah… that was amazing,” you said, slumping into your seat and patting your belly.

“We still have the hot chocolate and cookies waiting,” replied Byleth, his voice was still monotone, but you could hear he was trying to sound happy.

You got up from your seat and stretched. Sleep was starting to find its way towards you after eating so much, but you fought yourself to stay awake. The hot chocolate sounded very delicious, and you wanted to ask more about the twins. “Alright! Are we drinking it here though?” Maybe they would take you to another room, or you could drink it while you explored more of the castle.

Byleth stood up, waiting for his sister to join him. “It’s in one of the living rooms, if you’d follow me, please.” He turned to look at her. “I will see you soon.”

“Alright,” she replied, then left through a door opposite to the one you all entered from.

You looked at where she went for a moment, before walking up to Byleth. “Is she not joining us?”

He shook his head. “No, she has her own stuff to do.” He turned around after placing his hand on your back once more. This time, the touch didn’t feel as weird and dangerous as it did before. “Come, the living room is this way.”

You followed suit, or rather, you were being led somewhere by Byleth. Now that the initial fear and worry had gone away, him placing his hand on the small of your back brought a different sensation to you. It was something… not bad, that was for sure. You didn’t know what to believe yet, you had to wait.

The blush that suddenly presented itself on your face was unexpected. How could that cold touch bring such feelings to you? “Umm…”

“Yes?” Byleth turned to look at you, then, he immediately let go of you when he saw your face. He turned around as well, not daring to look at you for a moment. “Ugh…”

You felt your blush disappear, instead embarrassment filled you. “W-what’s wrong?”

You took some steps towards Byleth, only to see with him stepping away, as if your sole presence was doing damage to him. “N-no… stay away, please…”

His voice sounded so furious, he was struggling so much. He looked like an entirely different person, if what you saw could be considered a person. He made animalistic sounds, roars and growls that no sane human could make. Those were the sounds of a demon, of something that shouldn’t exist.

Everything about it told you that you needed to run, but instead, you remained there. You didn’t owe Byleth anything, but something inside you told you that you should wait it out, see what was wrong with him. “Can I do something to help? Anything?!”

“Leave… the r-room.”

You didn’t hesitate. You did as you were told and you left, shutting the door behind you and waiting it out. Running away to whichever place in that enormous castle was not going to do you good unless you could find someone to guide you through the corridors, and you were yet to see someone.

You slid through the door onto the ground, scared and terrified of what you just watched. It wasn’t because of you, was it? 

No… there was no way it could be you. You were just a normal person right? How could you make someone… act like that? It was nonsense.

Perhaps you could find Byleth’s sister, but you didn’t know where she went, so you were back to square one. There was no use in thinking of something, your solution was right there. Even if it pained you hearing the sounds Byleth was making, you couldn’t go inside to see.

You had to stay there, listening to the sounds of the monster inside the room. There was no way for you to know how much time you spent there, slumped against the door. It felt like hours, but it might have only been minutes. Whatever the case, the noises stopped suddenly, you couldn’t hear Byleth panting or grunting anymore, which prompted you to open the door.

There was no one there, not even the signs of someone trashing the room. It wasn’t an illusion, you thought, the room looked exactly as it did when you first entered it. Where was Byleth?

“Are you here?” you called, slowly inspecting the room. It was truly deserted. Byleth couldn’t have teleported somewhere else, could he? “Byleth?”

You searched the room, maybe he was unconscious behind one of the couches in the room, maybe there was a hidden space behind the bookshelves that lead to a hidden tunnel that could lead you somewhere else.

You shook your head once more, that was childish, there was no way there could be something like that in the castle, right?

Leaving the room, you decided what to do next, maybe you could go and explore to find someone who worked at the castle, maybe a butler that you could both ask for help and for directions through the place.

You began your trek through the castle then. The halls were so long and they held so many doors that it was somewhat overwhelming deciding where to go. Each path had so many possibilities but they could also leave you completely lost.

You opened one of the doors at the end of the hallway, it led to a small room with a fireplace on the far end, a fluffy rug near it, and two recliner seats with a small coffee table between them. You had no business in that one, so you closed the door again and decided to try the second floor, luckily, the stairs weren’t too far.

The west wing was so gigantic, the place didn’t look as enormous as it did on the outside when you were arriving, why was it so different now?

You had been walking for a long time now, unable to find a single soul. Your feet were hurting, you needed to take a rest somewhere, or sleep entirely, as you guessed it must have been past midnight now.

Not wanting to think of anything else, as exhaustion was getting the better of you, you opened the first door that you passed by, arriving at some sort of fancy studio room. There was a desk with a big chair in front of a window, a bookshelf full of thick books, and a couch on the opposite end. This wasn’t the ideal place, but it was perfect too.

Knocking off your shoes, you flopped into the bed face first, not daring change positions due to your exhaustion. Tomorrow would be a new day, you were slightly sad that you weren’t able to find Byleth, but you couldn’t keep going anymore. You could only mutter a silent prayer that he would be alright, that someone would find him.

***

When your eyes opened the next morning, you found yourself still in that weird studio. The sun’s rays were being blocked by the curtains on the windows, though those were open, letting in a bit of a breeze.

You moved to lay on your back, stretching your legs and arms. God, that sofa was truly magnificent, it felt like no other bed, even better than that.

“Did you get a good sleep?” Came the voice inside the room.

“Woah!” You screamed, turning to see who it was.

Byleth was sitting on the desk inside the room, his gaze was fixed on something on it that you couldn’t see, but he was attentive to when you would wake up. “What?” he asked

“You disappeared last night.” You didn’t want to mention the grunting and the beastly noises, at least not yet.

He turned to look at you. “I apologize for that. I just wasn’t feeling well. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“I worried a lot, and then when you disappeared out of nowhere I panicked.” You sat upright, placing your hands on your legs. “Where did you even go though?”

“There’s a hidden door inside that room.”

“Aha! I knew it.” You pumped your fist, you got up and walked closer to him, but still keeping a bit of distance. You noticed the two cups with a bit of steam rising above them. “Are you really sure that you’re okay?”

Instead of answering you, Byleth stood up. He walked close to you, until he was face to face. He looked menacing to some extent, but you stood your ground. He took some deep breaths, the first ones seemed to cause him some pain, but it was quickly replaced by a pleasant sensation. “I am. Thanks for worrying about me.” He then turned around and grabbed the cups, offering one to you. “I believe I owe you some hot chocolate.”

You took it without hesitating. The taste was so good and sweet that you couldn’t help but smile and hum a happy tune. “It tastes so good,” you mentioned with a smile, you were practically skipping in place.

“Having hot chocolate in the morning is a little unorthodox,” Byleth replied, sipping a little of his own. “But it tastes much better this way.”

He was right. Maybe it was because you hadn’t eaten anything yet, but the chocolate was truly amazing.

You sat again on the couch, not leaving your cup for a second. “So, where’s your sister?”

You scooted to the side to let Byleth sit with you, but he remained standing. “I’m afraid she’s gone. She said she needed to travel.” You could hear a hint of happiness and sadness in his voice.

“Did you want to go with her?” Something told you that maybe he didn’t go because you were in the castle, and they didn’t want to leave a stranger all alone.

He shook his head in response and said, “Not entirely.” That was when he sat next to you, close enough so that your knees were touching. He didn’t mention anything about it. “That is a trip she must do on her own. I preferred to stay here and entertain you.”

You chuckled. “Well, consider me entertained.” You gave him a side glance, he was a little too close for comfort.

But you didn’t despise it.

You continued sipping on your chocolate. The taste of the melted marshmallows was adding to a much richer flavor. The chocolate was unnatural. “Where are your parents?” you asked, immediately adding: “If I may ask… I don’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t worry about that.” When you finished your drink, he took your cup and stood up to leave yours and his on the desk. “My parents are…” he sat down again, this time even closer. Your thighs were touching now, and his arm was slightly pushing your frame. “They’re not here at the moment.”

“So, you got this castle just for yourself?” You could easily see that Byleth was on the young side—perhaps in his early twenties—so knowing that he had the castle for himself was amazing. “That’s so cool!”

Byleth’s face showed no extreme change in emotion, but he did form a tight smile with his lips. “Heh… yeah.”

That was the first time you heard him chuckle. It was nice. Although his voice was somewhat deep, hearing him be happy was… good.

“Alright, now that it’s a new day and we have time, you have GOT to give me a detailed tour of the castle.”

Byleth seemed to be thinking about it. It had been just one night since you met him, so you weren’t able to read him, but at least he didn’t look that angry about the idea. “It will be a long tour, are you sure you want to?”

Luckily for him, Byleth knew how to disguise the excitement in his voice. The monotony was a big part of it, but you didn’t need to know that then.

You grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. You thought that it was only his hands, but as you grabbed the cold in his arm, you wondered what was going on. “I thought this armor would make you hot—I mean, warm.”

Byleth looked at you with the same side glance you gave him earlier ago. So expressive… “I thought so too, but it doesn’t.”

And that begged the question. Why was he wearing the same armor again? Surely he had some extra clothes in this gigantic castle of his. You were an exception, you lost everything in your trek through the forest, but he had other stuff to put on.

Unless he didn’t have the time to change. You weren’t entirely sure, but making lots of questions in your head was certainly not helping your situation.

“Weird. Well, whatever.” You stopped pushing him when you were outside the room. “Where do we start?”

Byleth made a slight smile, you wished you could read his mind and know what his thoughts were, or at least you wished you knew why he smiled. “Over here.”

He began the tour right from the hall you were in. You were amazed at each of the decorations and paintings that Byleth was explaining to you. His knowledge of stuff was so impressive, it was as if he was right there when the different things were made.

All through it, Byleth seemed to get closer to you, sometimes he would stand in a way that you were able to feel his body on yours, his temperature as well. It was cold, but the castle was very chilly, so you thought that it was just normal for him to feel cold.

You didn’t wonder about that anymore, you just enjoyed his company as he explained everything in his castle. He was a very nice guy, and you felt something in him that was mysterious, but it was good.

There were times when he seemed to scrunch his nose when he got too close. You wondered if you smelled bad and that was the cause of it, but when he turned around to explain one painting that you were curious about, you sniffed yourself. There was no bad smell at all, just your usual body odor.

“Hey, Byleth,” you said after the end of the tour, which ended a few hours later. “I’m sorry to ask, but is there a room I can take a shower in? I feel like I smell a little.”

You could almost hear him mumble “You don’t smell bad.” but he immediately replied, “Sure. I forgot to take you to your room yesterday. I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” You smiled. “I just want to feel like I’m clean.”

Byleth and you went down the stairs from the fourth floor of the castle—where you ended up after your tour—and went to the third floor, where most of the rooms were. He guided you to a door near the end of the hallway, where a big window gave view to the clearing and the forest.

It was so expansive, it went on for miles after miles. It also looked beautiful in some sort of way, seeing the green all around you made you feel like you were secure.

“We are here,” said Byleth, opening the door to let you in.

You had been expecting to be in a small, cozy room with just a tiny bed on one side of the room, but what you saw when you entered completely blew your mind. The bed was gigantic, with blue satin sheets and curtains that hung from 4 pillars on each corner of the bed. The floor was carpeted in an intricate design that combined with the wallpaper. There weren’t many portraits hanging in the room as there were in the halls, but there was a big painting of a bright, green field on the opposite side of the bed.

“Are you sure this is my room?” you asked, being there felt like you were insulting the room itself. It really looked like the room was only fit for a king or something like that.

Byleth smiled. “Yes, this is yours, why?”

“I uhh… well, this room looks a little too fancy for me.” You blushed slightly.

Though Byleth only shook his head in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it, there are plenty of rooms like this in here. I know you don’t have clothes, so I’ll bring some while you take a shower.” That was more of a statement rather than a question, but it’s not like you could reject his offer. While you didn’t smell bad, your clothes were dirty, grungy, and a little tattered.

“Thanks a lot, Byleth.” You smiled at him one more time. Smiles seemed to be the only thing both of you could do lately. “Well, I’ll head onto the bathroom now, if you’ll excuse me.”

You closed the door and walked towards the bathroom. It looked just as fancy as the room, which wasn’t that surprising now. You were thinking of taking a bath in the huge, golden tub that was right in front of you, but something told you not to do it. Instead, you walked towards the shower next to the bathtub.

Your clothes came out quickly, and you started the water before stepping in it to check if it was cold. It warmed quickly though, steam was starting to fill the room, so you stepped in.

The water felt amazing after everything that happened yesterday. Now that you were safe inside the castle, enjoying your hot shower, it all felt like such a fever dream. The forest was so mysterious and never ending, and while nothing dangerous happened to you, the beasts in there were also somewhat scary. Thankfully, Byleth had come to your aid, and then he brought you back to his castle.

You jumped slightly. Byleth was the most mysterious thing of all. The way he held himself, the way he acted, everything about him... 

He was enticing, it was something you couldn't explain, and it was something you knew you shouldn’t be feeling. It was as if he had a natural allure—no… he had that natural allure. You’ve held yourself quite well during the short time since you met him, but as you now were in the shower and were alone with your thoughts, you were starting to think about him…

Of his face, of the way his hair gently swayed with each of his movements, of his deep voice, that was so monotonous but strangely, you couldn’t get tired of hearing it.

Of his touch…

You slapped your own face, how could you be thinking of such indecent stuff like that about someone you just met? It was inappropriate, Byleth was just a good person who helped you during a time of need, you had no business thinking of him that way.

And yet…

“No!” you yelled, slapping yourself again. You turned the knob for the cold water all the way through, and while you screamed when the cold blast of water hit your entire body, you didn’t move. This was the perfect cure for your problem.

It was after a little while that you felt everything was okay. You cut off the water and got out after sneezing two times. Grabbing a towel, you dried your body quickly, then you tied it around your waist before you left the bathroom.

You stopped in your tracks immediately.

Byleth was standing just outside the bathroom.

You could see the iris in his eyes, they were very dilated. His breathing was heavy, but still controlled, his hands were balled up into fists, his knuckles looked even whiter through his skin. There was something in his semblance that spoke to that of an animal.

It was then that you realized that those were the same eyes you saw in the forest last night.

Everything told you to go away, to run and never look back--no matter that you were naked, but you stood still, meeting Byleth’s gaze and waiting to see what he would do. Would he eat you? Would he murder you like the beast he was?

Your back met the wall first. Then, you felt a pair of lips harshly mash against yours. The natural reaction for a kiss was to close your eyes, but at that moment, you could only look wide-eyed as Byleth kissed you passionately. At least your lips were moving reflexively.

It only ended until after a long while. You thought that Byleth would need some air, but as he kept going on, that worry dissipated pretty soon. When he retreated, a chilling sensation was left on your mouth, even colder than how you felt after your shower.

You didn’t say anything, what was there to say after what he did? You had no words and you were sure you wouldn’t have any right then.

So instead, you waited until he spoke. “I want you. I need you. I desire you.” That was all he said, he still looked at you with clouded eyes that made sense now.

It was not a look a hunter gave its prey, it was a look of lust, of wanton.

Nevertheless, you were paralyzed on the spot. Even as you thought about the kiss, and about those eyes, you couldn’t move at all. Your hand was still grabbing the towel, and your gaze was still locked with his.

“I can’t resist myself anymore,” Byleth said after a short while. “I need to have you.”

But there was still no answer from you. The whole thing was so conflicting. You wondered what prompted Byleth to act like that, what possibly made him feel like that after just one night of knowing you.

His lips crashed against yours for a second time. This time, you didn’t just stand still, letting him kiss you passionately by himself, you joined him. Your arms wrapped themselves on his cold neck, while his went to your still-wet head. The kiss was deep and heated, and it was making you lose your mind and just enjoy what was happening.

It was a weird sensation, kissing Byleth after just meeting him, but there was a certain rush that came with it as well. That man, who had its tongue inside you was not normal, he was making you feel stuff you didn’t know you could feel.

He sighed as he kept kissing you. “Your natural smell, it’s so enticing.” His words were strange too. “Ever since last night, when I caught your scent, it’s been driving me crazy.” He moved to kiss your neck, perhaps to allow you to say something.

But what could you say? That he was really an animal due to what he was saying? No, all you wanted was to live through the moment, to enjoy what was happening to its fullest, that was all you could think about.

The kisses stopped altogether after a few short moments. Byleth retreated once more, his breathing was the heaviest now, and his hands were on the wall, stabilizing him and preventing you from moving at the same time.

He lifted his head, his eyes looked so black now he truly looked like a demon. “I can’t hold on any longer. I need you.” His words boomed through your skull even if they were just whispers that were gone with the wind. Would you really do this? Were you willing to…

To have sex with Byleth?

“I…” you trailed off, there was no way you could form a single coherent thought about what was going to happen. You needed him to say something else for you.

“Please.” Byleth looked so desperate now. “Will you allow me in?”

The question was so preposterous, have him inside you?

And yet, when you thought of it, a million ideas went through your head.

Finally, you spoke, “Yes.”

That was the only thing Byleth needed before he began kissing you again, this time his hands were ruffling your hair all over with some force. It was as if he was restraining himself from breaking you in two.

You had closed your eyes when the kissing began, only focusing on the could touches on your body. They were so precise yet wild at the same time. You began moaning slightly when he moved from your lips to your neck. His lips were ice-cold, but it was leaving a searing trail on your skin. Your hand instinctively went to the back of his head. His hair was soft to the touch, your hand played with his hair, eliciting a low growl from him.

It was then that you opened your eyes, that your gaze fixed on the mirror on the far corner of the room. It was reflecting your form, only your form. You were leaning against the wall, back arched as the man that was invisible on the reflection kissed your neck.

That’s when everything clicked. The cold skin, the detached look, the dark eyes, the need for a vocal approval.

A vampire.

As he kept kissing you, you wondered if the thing that he was drinking yesterday that he didn’t want to share with you was blood. It was basically a confirmation now, his own elixir that he didn’t want to share with anybody because it was his own sustenance.

You chuckled. You knew you should be running the hell away. It was clear now, but as Byleth moved to suck on your nipples, you didn’t want to leave at all. Your head seemed clouded, your thoughts were scrambled and absolutely nothing made sense now. But you were there, he was pleasuring you.

You just hoped he wouldn’t actually break you in half.

Byleth moved to your other nipple, but he didn’t let the one he had been pleasing free, his fingers went to pinch you. Maybe you were too pent up, maybe it was his natural allure, but he was making you moan so much you thought that you were no longer a normal human, you were now just another animal, giving into its desires.

Knowing that, you brought Byleth’s face up to look him in the eyes. You had accepted what he was—you needn’t ask now. You gently rubbed a finger through his bottom lip. You could catch just a small glimpse of the fangs that were made to shred anything, fangs that were used to puncture necks so that he could then savor the blood.

You pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. It was surprising to see Byleth ease so much into it when he had been beyond desperate just moments ago, but you took that to your advantage and you switched places, slamming him into the wall.

But it was not so that you could kiss his neck or his nipples. You took a step backwards, shifting your weight into your other foot while you looked at his torso. Byleth caught onto what you were trying to convey, or maybe it was his own lust that made him act, but with a single, powerful movement, he tore his upper armor off, revealing his chest to you. He was a little lean, but he was very, very defined. The lines of his pecs and abs were so enticing that you wanted to ravage him, but his torso was not the thing you wanted right then.

Byleth understood what you were waiting for, he grabbed the hem of his pants and tore them off just as easily. His cock wasn’t hard yet, but it took no time in standing proudly in all its long size, pointing straight at you.

You licked your lips unironically, he was long, you didn’t know how to measure just by view, but you judged that it had to be at least nine inches. It had just the right amount of girth too. God, that man—that vampire looked like he was made by the gods.

Going onto your knees, you grabbed his dick by the base. It was weird, you thought, that his dick could be so hot and the rest of his body so cold… it was the perfect oxymoron, the perfect difference.

He exuded no musk whatsoever, but you still knew he must smell incredible. You inches your face closer and closer, there were butterflies on your stomach as you got near the huge dick, it made you wonder if you would be able to fit in all of him inside your mouth.

Putting the thought aside, you steeled yourself as you gently licked at the head. It tasted like meat, like you expected, that alone made you suck on the tip. Byleth started moaning then, those small two things were so reassuring that you became eager then.

You slowly took in more and more, stopping at just five inches because the tip of his dick reached the back of your throat. You weren’t used to stuff like that, you weren’t sure if you’d be able to take all of him anymore.

He didn’t place his hand over your head to push you to take all of his length, he simply stared at you with lustful eyes, waiting until you were comfortable enough to take more on your own. You both liked and hated the change. He was so desperate earlier ago, you thought he would have made you his by now, but he was surprisingly calm.

Maybe it was because of the accepted invitation, or maybe he didn’t want to give in to his primal instincts and just devour you right there yet. Whatever it was, you never questioned it. If Byleth wanted to take his time with this, then you would do so too.

But sometimes waiting is overrated. You forced yourself to flatten your tongue and relax yourself as you moved your head closer to him, taking more of that delicious dick, inch by inch, little by little.

You weren’t breathing at all, not until you took everything, but when you felt your nose plug itself on Byleth’s skin and short, green-pubes, you relaxed a bit more while you opened your eyes. You raised your head a little to look at him, your throat was full to the brim with cock, and both of you loved it.

You hadn’t said anything with your eyes, but Byleth misunderstood it and began moving slowly. His long length slid deliciously out of your mouth, almost to the tip where you sucked hard on it, then, he bucked his hips, making his cock go back in once more. As the meat slid through your tongue, it left a hot sensation that went all the way and ended in the middle of your throat. God, it was so hot, but it was also so hard to breathe properly.

But Byleth wanted this, and now you did too, so you had to do your best work to please the vampire. You bobbed your head to help him after placing your hands on his strong thighs. His dick filling your mouth was starting to feel better and better as the seconds passed.

Time itself seemed to pass both quickly and slowly. You knew you were doing a good job, Byleth was letting his head hang back and then he looked back at you, he was repeating that loop around for a couple of times as you sucked on his cock. Your own length was rock hard now, and you needed the attention, but you felt the need to please Byleth first.

You were about to jerk him off furiously, but he suddenly grabbed your face, pulling you away from him. His cock came out of your mouth with a wet pop, and you actually became somewhat sad since you weren’t sucking him anymore. But a sudden rush came over you when he put his hands below your shoulders and lifted you with so much ease you thought you would fly away from the strength with which he handled you.

In a way, it felt amazing to be treated like such a ragdoll, to be at the mercy of that man that looked like he wouldn’t be able to lift heavy stuff—let alone a human like you in deadweight—but who at that moment was holding you with just one hand while he used his other to move your legs so they wrapped themselves around his powerful waist.

His dick was grazing your ass slightly, it was something so insignificant, but it was sending tingles to your spine. You needed this man inside you now. “Byleth…” you whimpered.

But before he could fuck your brains out with his long pole of a dick, he set you on the bed, your dick was throbbing, demanding attention, and he was going to give it some pleasing.

He knelt on the floor near the edge of the bed, giving you a slight look as he inched closer to you dick. He still looked handsome, even with those hungry eyes and that grin that showed his fangs. Byleth grabbed your dick, the contrast between your body heat and his cold hand was astounding, it felt so great, even if he was just touching it.

He moved his hand deliciously slowly, going all the way up and then all the way down. That small friction was so unbearable, it was perfect, and you wanted to feel perfect forever.

Your hands went to your head, that sensation Byleth was giving you was mind blowing, and he hadn’t begun blowing you yet. “Oh lord,” you said when he began taking more of your dick.

He didn’t have as much of a problem taking you inside his mouth. He worked skillfully, flicking his tongue over the slit of your dick, flattening it whenever it slid inside his mouth to allow everything to go in, then swirling his tongue around your length. What he was doing was indescribable to you. He was making you feel like you were in heaven, and when you realized that it was just a blowjob, you felt a rush on your body.

It was your orgasm building up. With the way Byleth was blowing your dick, wildly sucking on it while his hand jerked you furiously, you knew that it would be just moments before you came. You wondered if you should cum on his mouth, or if he would take your dick out and have it explode all over his face.

Your moans increased in sound, it would be just seconds now, but you wanted to hold onto that amazing feeling that your growing orgasm gave you. It was like the prelude of a high that would make your head explode. All the while Byleth looked at your through beady, dark eyes.

You craned your head to look at him, to look at the slightly shiny teal in his irises that were not human at all. He looked so good sucking on your cook, his strong, calloused hand grabbing your dick and jerking up and down, the strands of his silky hair jumping in rhythm.

Then there it was, with a scream and a flex of your entire body, you spasmed, shooting your load inside his mouth. With each moan that came out of your mouth, a string of white made its way out of your dick and into Byleth’s hot mouth. He was gently moaning as well, the vibrations that came from were stimulating you in return, making you cum more and more.

After shooting everything that you had to give, you felt that around five minutes had passed, in which you stayed still, in complete ecstasy, looking at the ceiling while you tried catching your breath. 

Byleth crawled on the bed after some more moments, his cold body grazed lightly against yours, then he rocked and ground slightly against you before he gave you a few sloppy kisses. A trail of saliva was left when he moved his head back. You were so exhausted, you’d never cum like that, but you knew you weren’t done, not at all, you still had to please a certain man.

You cupped Byleth’s face, dedicating a little smile before you kissed him once more. His big cock was grazing between your legs, and you almost decided to spread them there and then, but you stopped yourself, deciding on something else that would probably be better.

With a wild movement, you flipped both of you. You had a lasting smile on your face as you made your way upwards, sitting on his face. His tongue, still somewhat slick from your cum, began flicking on your puckered entrance. This new sensation was very different from the others, it was a very distinctive type of pleasure, though.

You had to grab the headrest of the bed as Byleth was stretching you. His tongue pierced your entrance, it swirled around your hole, preparing you for the inevitable moment in which he would impale you with his meat rod. You tried looking back at his length, it was twitching with each move Byleth made, and it also looked so enticing. If you weren’t feeling so good, you would’ve stopped what you were doing and resumed sucking him.

A cool finger entered you in place of the tongue. It gently massaged you, making tiny circles as it entered and left you. You moaned once, twice, multiple times as it touched your sweet spot. Byleth caught on it pretty quickly, judging by the change in tone of your moans, he began rubbing it without a care in the world after he added a second finger. After that, you were almost screaming, you were no longer feeling the searing sensation of your entrance being stretched, it was only pleasure now.

“Fuck me… please,” you whimpered then. You could wait no longer for him to fuck you wildly, you needed his dick now.

“As you wish.” Byleth quickly lifted you and placed you just above his dick. He gave you a look of desire and of wanton, you knew he wasn’t waiting for another acceptance, he already had what he wanted, but he was still waiting for something.

For you to lower yourself onto him, to measure just how much you could take of him so that he wouldn’t split you in two.

With a slight warped smile, you lowered your hips onto him. His dick might not have been that thick, but it was still filling you to the brim as you went lower and lower. When you were completely sheathed, you thought that your insides were rearranged now. He reached places inside of you that you thought were impossible.

But he was also bringing you extreme pleasure.

You had to place your hands on his tight chest to stabilize yourself. His hands went to your hips in turn. “God…” you said with a breathy voice, your eyes were closed since you only wanted to focus on the meat rod filling you to the brim and more, but you also had a big smile on your face.

Byleth wasted no more time, the desperate beast was back again. He began pounding you at once, hard and fast. Your legs and ass started stinging almost instantly due to the force and the speed with which he was fucking you. He was holding you with his strong hands so that you wouldn’t go flying from his rams, but thanks to that, you felt like you were vibrating as well.

Your screams had never been that high. Your sweet spot was being ravaged so viciously that your dick sprung back to life immediately, your orgasm starting to build again. When you opened your eyes, you saw Byleth scrunching his face a little, but it was a face that was also mixed with intense pleasure and an animalistic lust.

He suddenly pulled your head down to kiss you. He tasted better now that your essence was still lingering in his mouth. Your tongue was the one to enter him this time, it lightly grazed his sharp fangs, but you took care not to hurt yourself while you kissed him.

Your moans joined together, they resonated in the room and you had no doubt the sounds of your hot, passionate sex could be heard outside. But you didn’t care, there wasn’t anybody in the entire castle, nobody could hear you having sex with the vampire.

When the kiss ended, you were going to throw your upper body backwards to rejoice in your pleasure, but Byleth kept you there, holding your neck with a little force, which made you feel a lot more pleasure.

You felt the fangs burying themselves on your skin a few seconds later. It hurt, but with the mix of pleasure and your orgasm building, it felt so warm and so good.

Perhaps it was the vampire poison transforming thanks to the sex, or maybe you were creating strange ideas, but whatever. Your mind was too cloudy to focus on anything that wasn’t Byleth’s humongous cock.

The magnificent ramming of his dick suddenly became erratic, it gained power but it went slower, and it also went so fast that you thought you were really being drilled; the blurriness in your sight attested to that.

“Ahh… Byleth,” you said, your voice trembled as the seconds passed, as your second orgasm came quicker and quicker.

“I’m about to cum,” Byleth said, his voice was as demonic and as desperate for a release. He bit you once again in the same spot. His incisors slid inside you just as easily, and it felt just as good as it did before. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone… you are just what I wanted.”

The words were only fueling you further, it would be just moments now.

He stopped biting you to look at you. Little droplets of blood fell on his cheekbone and on his lips. He looked so sexy with them, it was a nice contrast against his fair, smooth skin.

The moment he licked that tiny splotch of red on his bottom lip was the moment you exploded for the second time. Strings of white shot from your dick and landed quickly on Byleth’s face. He didn’t even close his eyes when it landed just above his eyebrow.

And watching you cum was what made him cum as well. He had stopped altogether, his dick throbbed and twitched inside you as it shot ropes of hot, white liquid inside you. He had already filled you with his size, but now you felt like you were about to burst as the cum shot and shot.

All the while, Byleth was looking at you, watching your lithe form as he was shooting his essence in you more and more. His hands felt like they were crushing you, you had no doubt they were marked on your skin now, but it didn’t matter, feeling like you were spent, like your whole body had been broken, feeling like you wouldn’t be able to move anymore was worth everything.

The last thing you saw before you passed out, was Byleth smiling at you, then his defined chest, then darkness.

***

When you woke up, you were in a different room than the previous one.

Or… was that the room you had been always?

You rolled on the gigantic bed. It had the four pillars and the curtains were free, covering the square you were resting in. The whole space was cold. It felt like a familiar kind of cold, but it also felt like rejection and solitude, like someone needed an escape.

You slid over the bed, moving the curtains as you stood on. The room had a deep-blue carpet, the walls were an indigo color that combined with the paintings of the sea and the skies that were hanging around. There was a big window on the right side of the room, it was open, letting a bit of the chilly air in.

Walking towards the window, you saw that various clouds covered the blue sky, giving it a gray, depressed look. You didn’t think it was that sad, though. For some reason, you were smiling as you looked at the covered sky.

A slight breeze made you shiver all over, except for your legs. Looking down, you saw you were wearing a pair of dark sweatpants, no underwear, nothing else but the pants.

You turned around and walked towards a mirror that looked exactly like the one that was in that other room. The room where Byleth and I… you were lost in thought. You looked at your figure, there were bruises all over, and they hurt so much just by lightly pressing your finger over them.

But it wasn’t until you turned sideways and stared at your neck that everything felt so real. There were two small red points on your skin, with tiny scabs forming on them. When you touched them, all of the memories of what happened came flooding back to you; the way Byleth touched you, the way he moved when inside you, the way he sucked you…

Your dick was getting hard just by thinking about it. There was a slight smile on your face, but you weren’t feeling exactly happy. Your mind was clear, you could think of what you did.

You had sex with Byleth, a man you just met the a couple days ago, a man who gave you one of the best nights of your life.

You had sex with Byleth… who was a vampire.

You ran towards the bathroom, moving towards the sink to splash water over your face. The warm water was relieving, but it was not helping at all. You stood upright, looking at your reflection on the mirror.

Gods… the bathroom looked exactly like the other one, except that instead of golden adornments, they were silver-colored to match the blue of the bedroom. You grabbed a towel and a bathrobe, covering your shivering body at once.

Everything felt so horrible, it was all the same, and it was giving you a sick feeling on your stomach.

Oh no… you thought. A dreading feeling was looming over you.

You ran towards the door, opening it at once.

Byleth was inside the room.

He was leaning on the wall, looking through the windows. His arms were crossed, but he was not wearing the armor that he tore apart the other day, he was wearing a dark sweater that contoured his marvellous physique pretty well. His bangs were somewhat pushed to the side, but his hair still looked a little dishevelled.

“B-B-B…” you couldn’t dare say anything.

What you hated the most was that you knew what he was, and that that dreadful feeling had gone away as soon as you laid eyes on him and instead, an overwhelmingly relaxing sensation took hold of you.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He turned around and walked towards you so fast he looked like a greenish-white streak against the blue of the room. “I was worried, you slept for two entire days.” He grabbed the hem of the robe over your neck, pulling it to reveal the scabs of the bite wound. “They’re healing well, that’s good.”

You had to swat his hand away. “Um…”

He took a step backwards then. “What’s wrong?”

You couldn’t find the words, not in your relaxed state, you hated that he was the one making you feel like that. You wanted to be angry, sad, scared. You wanted to run away and be lost in the woods, free from the suggestion of a strange vampire.

“I see…” it was as if he could read your thoughts, know what you were thinking before you could even think about it. “You feel regret over what we did. You don’t think that should’ve happened.”

“...” you sighed in frustration. He was right.

But his next words were the ones that hurt you the most, words that completely tore you apart. “And you hate me for it.”

Because he was wrong. That much you knew without him having to change your mood. You didn’t hate him, you liked him, you liked him a lot. He was so mysterious, so intricate, so handsome, you didn’t think you could hate a man like Byleth, despite what you two did.

Then there was that day you spent together, a day where he spoke about a trillion things to you and looked at you like you were the most interesting person. You didn’t hate him.

Perhaps… you loved him.

Could that be so wrong?

You looked at Byleth turning his face away from you, his face showed extreme disappointment, sadness, and anguish. It was horrible watching him like that, but you had to sort through your feelings first.

“Byleth…” you finally said after a moment. You took a step closer. “Look at me.”

“I can’t…. I…”

You grabbed his face, forcing him to look at you. His eyes weren’t so dark anymore, the teal irises were so bright now, he looked so supernatural, but so human at the same time. Only humans could have that weak look in their eyes.

You pressed your lips against his lips. At least you could make that decision on your own. “I don’t hate you, don’t make that assumption for me.” You made a weak smile as you pressed your bodies together. “I just… I’m so confused... about so many things.”

That answer seemed to give him his soul back. “Then, you don’t hate me?”

“No! How could I?” You stopped holding him then, and before you could walk away, he grabbed your hand. “I don’t know what to think of all this.”

“What is there to think? I am a vampire, but I won’t eat you.” He walked around to stand in front of you. Your eyes fixed themselves on the line of his chest. “I admit I was manipulating some of your feelings, but not this.” He grabbed your other hand. “I would never forgive myself if I did it with this. I still know what it’s like to…”

To love? What it’s like to love someone?

You looked at him, and he nodded.

You could figure everything else later. All you wanted to do was… being with him.

Your hands wrapped themselves on his neck, for once, you didn’t mind the absolute cold.

He held you tight against his body. You could hear a slight noise of happiness coming from him.

Everything was so weird, so foreign, but who cared at that moment?

“How about another tour of the castle?”


End file.
